List of Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers episodes
This is the list for the episodes of the American animated series, Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers. Episodes Series overview Season 1 (2018-2019) #''The Attacking Begins'' - 10/13/2018 - Romeo and Juliet find a fruit bat named Fruity and a monster known as the Buzzlebeast. #''Under The Siren's Spell'' - 10/13/2018 - Mercutio finds a mysterious girl and falls in love with her. Romeo, being suspicious about it, investigates, learning that the girl is a siren out to lead Mercutio to his doom. #''Bitten'' - 10/20/2018 - Romeo gets bitten by a werewolf causing Juliet to try to cure him of his werewolf form. #''The Halloween Monster'' - 10/27/2018 - It's Halloween and Fruity is hunting for a legendary monster that exists during Halloween, the Terrormoose. #''Fruity's Day Out'' - 11/10/2018 - TBD #''The Exorcism of Juliet Capulet'' - 04/06/2019 - TBD #''Tybalt: House Hunter'' - 04/13/2019 - After Tybalt gets kicked out of Lord Capulet's house for causing too many evil schemes that could harm the family, Tybalt tries to find a new place to live. While, Romeo and Juliet fight a small group of weasel-like monsters. #''Fruity vs. the Chimera'' - 04/20/2019 - TBD #''Vampire Bat'' - 04/27/2019 - TBD #''Tybalt and The Werecat ''- 05/11/2019 - Tybalt finds a werecat named Shadowcat who tells him that she will kill Romeo and Juliet if he finds a spell book that his father owns. Soon, it is revealed that Shadowcat may be hiding something far more sinister than Tybalt is. #''TBD'' - 05/18/2019 - TBD #''The Fruit Bats and The Ladies''- 05/25/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/01/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/08/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/15/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/22/2019 - TBD #''Some Peace, Please?'' - 06/24/2019 - Lady Montague and Lady Capulet being tired of their husband's pointless monster fighting decides to host a feast with them being forced to go. Can they have a peaceful dinner without them fighting? #TBD - 06/25/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/26/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/27/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/28/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/06/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/13/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/20/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/27/2019 - TBD #''The Horrendous Beast That Can't Be Named'' - 08/10/2019 - TBD Season 2 (2019-2020) #TBD - 11/02/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/09/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/16/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/23/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/30/2019 - TBD #TBD - 12/07/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/04/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/11/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/18/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/25/2020 - TBD #''Attack of the Zoo Animals'' - 02/01/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/08/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/15/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/22/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/29/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/07/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/14/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/21/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/28/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/11/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/18/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/02/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/09/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/16/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/23/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/30/2020 - TBD Season 3 (2020-2021) #TBD - 08/01/2020 - TBD #TBD - 08/08/2020 - TBD #TBD - 08/15/2020 - TBD #TBD - 08/22/2020 - TBD #TBD - 08/29/2020 - TBD #TBD - 09/05/2020 - TBD #TBD - 09/12/2020 - TBD #TBD - 09/19/2020 - TBD #TBD - 09/26/2020 - TBD #TBD - 10/03/2020 - TBD #TBD - 10/10/2020 - TBD #TBD - 10/24/2020 - TBD #TBD - 10/31/2020 - TBD #season hiatus? # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 (2021-2022) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Episode list Category:Work In Progress Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas